Starscreams return
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: Starscream has finally gotten his own body back. Set in the Beast wars universe. Heavily G1 referenced
1. Genesis

Hey all.

Well here I go with another fic that I'll write often and post rarely.

I'll probably change the name when I can think of a better one, but for now this one'll suffice.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns everything except the plot, which is mine.

But the usurper was patient. Where others had failed he bade his time, and waited patiently for the opportunity.

He never forgot his one goal, and when that opportunity presented itself, he eagerly took it.

But the price for such disloyalty was high; the bringer of Chaos intervened, and restored the mighty leader.

The usurper was cast out alone. He paid the ultimate price.

But still this did not satisfy him. He approached the Chaos bringer to grant him what was taken.

The usurper was yet to learn his lesson. In turn he betrayed the Chaos Bringer as he once betrayed his leader.

The God of Turmoil was not pleased, and banished the immortal to the beginning of time so that he would have all eternity to ponder his choices.

--Covenant of primus, data track No. 7.613-24

…………..

Starscream had had a long time to think about what he'd done. After betraying Unicron he'd been banished to the dawn of time itself.

The drifting spark had seen everything. The birth of the universe, the fall of the ancients. He saw the One lasercore split into many warring components. He witnessed them kill each other off.

But Unicron and Primus were not like their siblings. They were neither war-like nor territorial. Soon the Primacron found both.

Primus had learned to create new sparks, a trait that Primacron greedily exploited, using them to breath life into larger and larger robots. Primus soon became Primacrons favourite, and bred jealousy in his brother.

Only Unicron could see the potential of the new project; a small planetoid capable of fuelling itself off space debris.

He shed his given body and possessed the prototype and laid waste to the research facility, destroying all of his brother's offspring.

 Only Primacron and Primus survived, but Primacron couldn't be found. Primus left the computer to warn him if he ever resurfaced. He hadn't wanted his beacon to be heard by Unicron, so he'd designed it to transmit on a level below what most could perceive.

The two gods fought on the astral plane many times, but neither was stronger.

Primus soon cocooned himself in a metal planet large enough to prevent Unicron from devouring it. Yet. He then shut down his senses to a level that his brother could not trace.

Starscream saw the Quintessons come and begin to exploit the metal planet. They created two factories. One to produce light domestic robots, the other to produce heavy labourers.

They built the mighty Vector Sigma to program their new creations.

Soon Primus was awakened by the activity on his surface. He possessed Vector Sigma and used it to give the robots true sentience.

Starscream witnessed all this in real time. He had no ability to speed things up and witnessed the millennia-long war with the Quintessons and their Guardians as it happened from day to day, second to second.

He saw how Primus created the Matrix as a vessel for his children to contact him. He saw how Unicron tainted one of the two Matrix-bearers. He witnessed the first Prime be cut down by the matrix-bearer Maximo. He witnessed Maximo create the first Decepticons; Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave.

He was there when his own lasercore was programmed. The potential of his young military mind taken in by his mentor Sky-fire. 

He'd forgotten the years of joy that he'd had flying to the far reaches of space with the larger scientist.

When the Decepticon faction was created, both he and his mentor signed on.

But when Sky-fire was lost on a mission, Starscream was left unprotected.

He remembered well the scene that he witnessed; he was working in the sub-level lab when Shockwave and Megatron arrived with the Robo-smasher.

Megatron wanted undying loyalty from his followers, but Starscream was denied the opportunity to return to search for Sky-fire. He was embittered by that fact, and resented Megatron for it.

Starscream watched war break out with the Autobots, and how the forces that Megatron had been amassing began to slaughter any Autobot that they could find. He saw himself at the head of the Decepticon air armada; he remembered how he had handpicked each and every one of the hunter-seekers.

Such a grand sight they were, they were his pride and joy.

But then Megatron decided to chase the Autobots across the galaxy and crash into a planet that his time with Sky-fire had shown to have immense energy potential.

But then something happened; explorers from the future arrived on Earth and made it into their battlefield. Starscream had briefly possessed one of them in the hopes that he could use components from both ships to return to Cybertron.

After being banished from earth, he wandered the galaxy for another four million years, until finally arriving back on Cybertron.

The years away from watching bitter memories play out in real time had finally achieved what Unicron had set out to do; they made him think of his failures as his own, and not blame someone else.

Starscream had matured in that time, and when he returned to a Cybertron that he didn't recognise, he'd worked out everything, down to the last detail.

Despite the Dark Gods infinite wisdom, Unicron had overlooked one vital fact; Starscream was a master of persistence.

……………..

Cybertron had changed so much since I remembered it, but I still knew where to look to find the entrance to the Great Vector Sigma.

The entrance to the supercomputer had changed immeasurably since I'd last been here; instead of the drab purposefulness of stale metal, the entrance now bore a striking spiritual appearance.

There were candles everywhere, as well as material imported from Earth to enshrine the God who created all.

I could see many bots, often couples, coming and praying to a large alter to give them a spark that they could look after in the same way that Humans did with their offspring.

To think that I actually got to know the humans that well.

I soon found what I was looking for; a spark drifted out of one of the tunnels and down another.

I eagerly followed it, noticing the reverement on the faces of those who worshipped at the alter.

I still didn't know if this would work, but I had to try nonetheless.

Doubt started to fill my mind as I journeyed down the corridors; my lasercore was from a different era, if they'd upgraded the production process so that I was incompatible…

I shrugged the thought aside; I'd possessed one bot from this era once before, long ago. If it didn't work out, I could always just possess another for the rest of eternity.

We soon reached our destination; the spark ahead of me flew towards a massive machine at the far end of the room.

A few seconds later a new protofrom emerged, the spark flew into it and it solidified, before being taken away by automated drones until the blending process was complete.

As I approached the machine ahead I could hear a sweet singing in my mind. I'd heard bots out in the alter room talking about the Song of Primus, and now I was hearing it myself.

"Welcome new one."

I drifted toward the machine and a glistening shape appeared where I'd seen the last protoform emerge.

I eagerly flew into it and felt the spark casing solidify around me.

For a few seconds I panicked; it had been so long since I'd felt the snug feeling that I was beginning to get claustrophobic.

"Relax. This won't take more than a second. Behold new one, the creation of life."

"Computer, override design protocols. Begin downloading design parameters to my specification."

'Compliance."

I waited a few seconds as I heard the machine adjust the protoform to the specifications that it had downloaded from my memory.

"This design is outdated. Do you wish for it to be upgraded to the latest standards?"  
"Very well."

The protofrom finally solidified completely, before being taken to the waiting room.


	2. Charon doesn't accept change

Disclaimer: Hasbro/Takara/Marvel/Sunbow/Mainframe (am I forgetting anyone?) own Transformers/BW and all the characters. I own the plot. I'm fairly giving, so if you want to use something here you may do so, but I really would like to be contacted first, both to give permission, and also to keep track of how many others my insanity infects.

Anyway, there seem to be remarkably few authors around that would remember when I started this fic (where'd you all go?) but for those that don't know, it's been almost exactly a year since I started this fic.

This fic was also one of the ones that prompted my 7-month long writers block, which seems to have permanently robbed my ability to write at least 3 fics a week.

Of course, it isn't fully to blame; I started several good fics that although promising I couldn't think of how to continue. This one was really one of the many icings on the cake.

Anyway, I'm surprised that I've even bothered resurrecting this fic again; there's so much stigma attached, and although I'm not superstitious, it's about the same time again as last year when I stopped writing.

Still, the thoughts towards this fic just wouldn't leave me alone; although I've got the ending and several  very good scenes and dialogue already written, and a general basis towards the whole plot, I'll still be winging it in parts.

Anyway, I'd better get started otherwise this A/N will be longer than the fic.

This chapter continues on directly from the last BTW.

………

"Where am I?"

"Relax, this is the Pit. But don't try and make sense of it yet, all will be revealed later.

I glanced around the facility that I'd heard bots refer to as the Pit; it was the place where new Predacons were protoformed.

I stood and walked over to a mirror hung on the wall.

I was the same height as the other bots of this age; not much taller than three meters. But other than that, I looked identical to the way that I remembered.

My wings curved gracefully up from my back, but instead of the Decepticon sigil I now bore what appeared to be an insect face.

At least it was still Decepticon purple, but it felt strange not to see the twin faces staring back at me with their triangular eyes.

My overall colour scheme was still red and grey with blue gauntlets and large strakes either side of my head. My upper arms looked unnaturally bare without the usual null-rays.

First order of business; find an armoury.

I checked over my body closely, noticing with distain that instead of the heavy-duty steel that I'd once been made of that over 90% of my body was now made of glass-reinforced polycarbonate.

I briefly scanned my system, noticing how much faster and efficient everything was. The protoform still had many of the sensors that I'd carried since my days as a science officer, but many were upgraded, and there were several new ones.

And the power, I could feel it flowing through me.

I let out a shrill laugh; it was good to hear my own voice after so many centuries.

The femme that was by my side backed up to a wall, clearly distressed at the way that I was acting.

"Relax; I'm in too happier mood to need to hurt anything at the moment. Oh this is wonderful! You have no idea what it's like to feel this way after so long."

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"I could never be better."

"It's just that new protoforms usually take a few megas to get their bearings."

Suddenly a thought hit me; back when I'd found the beast warriors, none of them knew who I was. One of them mentioned that all the old files had been locked away, which meant that few bots would probably know who I am.

"Lets just say that I'm a fast learner."

The bot nodded before walking back over to a computer console.

"So now what happens?"  
"You will be taken before the Predacon High Electorate so that they can ask you your views on things."

"Like what?"

"Such as do you believe in Primus, that sort of thing."  
"And then what?" 

"Then they will decide on a name for you and choose a learning facility for you to attend."

"I already have a name."

The bot looked shocked, clearly I wasn't behaving like a usual protoform.

Luckily just then a bot arrived to take me to the high electorate.

I'd been to many interrogations before, but few were like this.

For one the bots must have thought that I was made yesterday; the things that they were asking were far too forward to ask a bot who had an understanding on how things worked.

Taking advantage of the new ones, things hadn't changed much.

I began to get bored and started answering questions with questions, or simply putting my hands over my audios and humming tunelessly.

Finally they tired of the interrogation and decided that it was time that I was given a name based on what they'd found out about me.

I quickly interrupted and told them that I wanted to be named Starscream.

The head bot looked mildly shocked, which was enough to bring a smile to my face.

"That was the name that we'd chosen for you. We've also chosen for you to attend Equatorial primary for your education."

"Don't wanna."

"All bots must receive mandatory education."

Before I'd finally decided the time was right to find Vector Sigma, I'd cased most of Cybertron to find out what I could.

One education facility reminded me of the facility I'd first attended. Although I felt that I didn't need an education, I decided that a lot had happened in the past three hundred years since my death, and if I was going to learn anywhere, then only one place would suffice.

"I want to attend the Academy."

That's a bold request from one so young. The Academy is an elitist facility for those who have proven themselves worthy of attending."

"Give me a test right now in geological surveying and resource mapping and I'll prove whatever you want."  
The electorate members looked at each other sceptically before coming to a decision.

"Very well, you will be given an entrants exam. But when you fail that will be your final chance. If you still want to get into the academy you will have to wait to be noticed like all other bots."

The exam took a little over fourteen mega-cycles. Most of the questions were fairly basic, but I stumbled on the ones that described newer methods of mineral extraction that minimised environmental impact.

The entrance mark was 88%. I barely scraped through with 91%. It wasn't a good mark, but it was felt that I knew enough about the workings of geo-surveying to get in.

I walked out of the armoury; my arms still itched from the mountings of the new turrets.

Null rays had been banned since my death due to possible long-term damages to the targets. I'd laughed when the armourer had told me this, since the rest of the more conventional weapons would surely cause a lot more long-term damage if they were meant to kill.

Nevertheless, I'd finally settled of a pair of air-tazers, which I felt could easily be re-worked into my preferred design.

I made my way to the Academy shortly afterwards. I'd thought of just abandoning the idea and doing what I wanted, but I felt it prudent to at least get my bearings in this new world before I started causing trouble.

I transformed, expecting to see a new design.

However, I still bore striking resemblance to the human F-15 that I'd begin to feel was a part of me. The design was upgraded however, with more efficient impulse engines rather than the dirty reaction engines that required constant maintenance back on Earth.

The form was also a lot cleaner, with many panel lines filled in, and the riveted skin had been replaced with glued plastic, giving a better finish.

I guess that there were some advantages to the use of plastics.

The Academy was a large facility by any standards, and was even noticeable by older standards.

I'd of course toured the place as a spark, but other than seeing what facilities that were set up, I had little knowledge of what went on.

The terminal rooms weren't hard to find, since I'd made sure that I knew where they were before I even put my plan into action. 

What I didn't bargain on however was just how new the interface was; I had always seen myself as knowing computers, but I realised just how quickly I'd been left behind with the new advances in technology.

Even still, I wasn't totally computer illiterate, and although I had no idea how, or if I was even fitted with the function to direct feed like many of the more efficient mechs in the lab were doing, I was still able to plod along at a steady, if slow pace.

Still, I could see how efficient direct feed was by the speed that the text flashed across the mechs eyes. I resolved to try it myself under more private conditions.

After a number of astrals I finally found something of great interest.

So, they still existed…

Or at least some of them did; there wasn't even enough left of our proud race to fill a squadron.

Just then my chrono sounded; I'd set it to alert me of my next class.

My research could wait until later; after the billions of years I'd been planning this, another few astrals wouldn't hurt.

Sighing, I gathered up my datapads and headed off to be enlightened.

………

Well what'd you think? Not much yet but I've got a LOT planned.

Next chapter will be up when I post it; should be within 12 months.

BTW. A word of warning; although I'll be trying very hard to stick to the G1/G2/BW cannon this fic will be entirely my own work and hence probably a bit AU. I'll try to keep the references to the comics to a minimum and explain anything rather than just leave it for granted that you know what I'm talking about, but if I do start getting really obscure, or contradicting the comics (I'm a little rusty on them) then e-mail me and set me straight. No one ever e-mails me…

Anyway, this fics for now set immediately before BW, so there will be a few cameo appearances of our beloved Predacons before they get ready to leave.

See you all here next chapter, and don't forget to review!!!!!


	3. Uni daze

Disclaimer: my story, Marvels characters, capiche?

Heh, I guess 12 months went fast eh?

Heheheheh. Over 1000 words each chapter, there's no expense spared here (now if I can only get back to the 60 page chapters in War Dawn so that I can finish the saga off…)

Anyway, I've got a lot planned in coming chapters. This fics gonna be pretty long and involved, and I hope to post every few weeks, if not more.

Hmm, this chapter is pretty close to the way that our university is run; those that know what I'm talking about will probably see a few similarities (not that anyone I know personally would deign to read my stuff!) 

In case it's not totally apparent, I've got about as much contempt for Surveyors as I do Art students (no offense :p) 

Out of the choice of standing in the hot sun holding a stick so that someone else can measure it, or playing with the uni's $20k spiderbot, trying to redesign the leg movement for 6 legs rather than 8 because one of the idiots overstressed the joints and blew the pneumatic valves on two limbs, I know which I'd take.

Especially considering that although it was designed with 8 in case some legs failed, the fact that it can't lift it's weight without six legs in contact just shows that engineers really don't play well with others.

Heh, the biggest problem is 'palsy' in the limbs caused by the feedback sensors being more sensitive than the pneumatic valves. I suggested dampers but noo, they don't want to fit them until they get it walking because they want the motion as free as possible. Afterall, what does an undergrad know…

Anyway, on with the fic. Like last time It's a direct continuation from the last one (I'm writing it all in document then cutting it up later. Kay?)

………

I threw by books down hard in the refectory, prompting a few looks and one or two nods and 'I know how you feel's'.

I doubt that they did; much as I didn't really care about time anymore I still wanted those astrals back.

Honestly, even the Combaticons knew more about GIS surveying than that empty had; I doubt he'd even be able to find the lab without a map and a compass, let alone what he'd do without his books.

Sighing I opened my books; I'd checked the terminal labs before coming in here but they were all packed. I still wanted to get back to what I was up to before, but it would have to wait. Besides, even though my tanks were still at eighty percent full, I was unused to the needs of a shell and had a gnawing hunger.

So, I may as well get a bit of study in.

"Uh, hi."

I slowly lowered my book so that I could peer over the top at the mech stupid enough to interrupt my nap.

"You're in GIS2003 right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

The mech was a greenish shade and judging by the treads on his legs was some tracked vehicle. The idiot reminded me of Bonecrusher, but even that moron knew to keep to himself.

Annoyingly the mech pulled out the chair opposite mine; clearly he had no intention of making this a quick disturbance.

"The names Bedlam. I was wondering if you understood today's notes?"  
I nodded, he continued.

"I think I got it all down right, it's just that I find the lecturer a bit hard to follow sometimes."  
"The guys a total idiot."

"Heh, yeah, that too."

I took the proffered notepad and checked over the notes, making alterations as necessary.

I slid them back after a few cycles. Bedlam quickly read over them and began to grin.

"Primus, how could I get that wrong. I'm an idiot."

I stifled the urge to agree with him.

"It's not that difficult, you just need to get your head around it. And stop listening to that Autobot of a lecturer."  
Bedlam gazed at me quizzically. "Autobot?"  
"Oops, forget it."

The mech nodded and then glanced down at my notepads. Noticing the room number he brightened and looked up.

"You're in college block C?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Me too. We'll probably be in the same wing."  
"Wonderful."  
"Well, I'd better head off or I'll be late for the next class. See you tonight, maybe we can have a net game eh?"  
"Yeah, right."

I waited until the mech was out of earshot before reciting one of my favourite quotes from my old life.

"Everywhere I turn, I'm surrounded by idiots."

………

Finally, just before the university locked its doors for the night I managed to slip in to a vacant lab and find what I wanted to know.

The good news was that there was the chance of finding the survivors; the bad news was that I had to wait almost a month before doing so.

…

I ate my food in silence that night, despite frantic waving by Bedlam to join him at the next table.

Still, he was with a rather interesting group of femmechs, so maybe it would be slightly more tolerable than I'd thought.

Our quarters were small and cramped, adding to the claustrophobia that I was still just overcoming from being in a corporeal shell again rather than just my residual self-image.

Nevertheless, life aboard the Nemesis II for all those years after that idiot Mirage decided to sabotage our one true chance of leaving had accustomed me to such Spartan dwellings.

Each room was merely a recharge platform and a desk which sported a terminal that I could only assume was networked. There was a tiny window gazing out over the college courtyard, and entry to each room was gained by a short hall which accessed two rooms which then led out onto the main corridor.

The day's work and assignments could all wait until later; I was interested to see what facilities our one link with the outside world had.

I smiled with satisfaction as I saw that the network was slaved into the main university allowing access to anything available in the labs. Added to this were several game lobbies.

"Pfeh. After three hundred years of supposedly 'superior rule' by the Autobots it's nice to see that the best that they can do is a few crummy Earth games that Rumble used to play even back then. Worse, there's no _Escape Velocity_. Things certainly would have been different if I'd been given the chance to lead."

Sighing, I logged in to the first available lobby, and proceeded to have my skidplate handed to me until the very wee hours of the morning.

………

A/N.

heh! Damn, I guess that's one downside to writing the fic all in one go then cutting it into pieces; the last copy of chapter 3 had scenes I was saving for chapter 4! No wonder some of the ending probably didn't make sense *slaps forehead* hey, it's the first time it's happened. I blame extreme tiredness and pests that ring at ungodly hours (11am. Ever heard anything so ridiculous!)

so, sorry about that. I'm getting to work on the next chapter; it'll start to pick up very soon.

………..

Well, what'd you think? Leave a review and tell me.

A not on terms; in Australia (or at least Qld uni's) the University is the whole facility, whereas the college is merely where the on-campus students live and be merry. I'm a commuter but I know enough about how the college students live.

BTW, like I said, a few of the Beast Wars characters will be getting appearances, but I'm also bringing back several G1 characters.

Therefore I'm asking for a bit of help; what ever happened to Soundwave? I seem to remember Blaster killed him, but I want to know for sure.

BTW, Starscream might seem a little out of character. I'm trying to keep to a more 'adult' version of him where he's not being bratty, but occasionally slipping. Tell me if you think it's working (it'd better, otherwise there goes the whole plot. Oops, nearly gave it all away…)

'Till next time!  
  



	4. Uni daze 2

Disclaimer: Marvel/Sunbow/Hasbro/Takara own Transformers and Cybertron, I own the plot, any new fancharacters, and all concepts that are my own. If there's something you want to borrow, contact me first; I'm quite amiable towards requests.

A/N yeah yeah, it's been longer than I expected to get this chapter done, but at least I'm still working away at it.

Albe, you said that the chapters weren't long enough. I was gonna do two chapters to compensate for this, but it didn't eventuate.

I know that things are seemingly slow to begin with, but it's gonna pick up in a big way; I started this fic over a year ago, so I want to do a good, long job of it.

Plus I'm still getting a feel for the character; there's only about two or three authors that I know that can 'really' write Starscream (not that I'm trying to get on par with them…), and as I'm trying something different with him I'm still getting comfortable at the moment.

Next chapter will be whenever I do it. I've got a lot on my mind at the moment so be prepared to wait a little while…

Probably shouldn't be any more than a few weeks, but as I'm actually on holidays now it might even be within the next week.

As usual this is a direct continuation of the last chapter. I should really start recapping the last paragraph, but I'm not in the mood at the moment.

Oh, and I'll start giving personal replies to all the nice people that reviewed in the next chapter. I was gonna do it in this chapter, beh.

Anyway, the point being that even if I'm in a rather bad mood at the moment I still REALLY appreciate the reviews, so keep 'em coming!

'Til next time.

Lynx.

………

First up, Foundation History. Fun…

I forced my weary optics open as I sat up, feeling thoroughly drained. I'd only gotten about three astrals of recharge.

I'd had a flip through the textbook the night before and although some aspects of Cybertrons history after the Defeat at Nebulos were vaguely interesting, I was totally disgusted at how much they'd doctored the wars; Not only did I not get a mention, amongst other Decepticons, but it seemed that even the most useless Autobot got almost their own page. I wonder what Red Alert would say knowing that three hundred years later people were still talking about him when he wasn't around to hear it…

Poor Red, he was about the only one of them that had any sort of personality. He made me laugh, so for an Autobot he wasn't all bad.

Still, seeing the Autobots and their offspring the Maximals points of views on certain topics were rather interesting, objectively speaking.

The room filled up rather quickly; I found it hard to believe that there could be so much enthusiasm for this class, but then I realised that this wasn't an engineering subject, rather a mix of most disciplines.

Which would explain a few things…

The lecturer finally arrived; he appeared to be some form of aerospace craft, reminiscent of one of the transports; he wore his wings in typical seeker fashion, but the rest of him more resembled Astrotrain or that idiot Blast off.

"Now, we were up to the study of the Autobots arrival on Earth."

I stifled a yawn; there'd be plenty of opportunities to ask 'questions' later.

Within a few minutes though I couldn't hold back any longer and began questioning a deeper interest in the Decepticon involvement in the early days; merely that they were responsible for the Ark crashing and immediately began to endanger the humans really didn't cut it (plus there was the fact that it was Soundwaves bad piloting that crashed us, not withstanding the fact that the Ark was such a heap of junk that it probably wouldn't have taken off again anyway. And as for the humans? They should have learned to run away like they did later. It wasn't like we 'enjoyed' having to scrape them off our boots…)

After a while it became clear that I wasn't going to be kicked out of the class for being obnoxious (which I was half attempting to do; I still had a lot of work to get done). Rather, the lecturer just began to ignore my comments. I shut up indignantly after the glares from several of the other students.

But it was so boring! Not a mention on my genius/chiselled good looks, or Megatrons master plans, but plenty on that idiot Wheeljack; if he'd tried a bit harder to blow himself up he might have done us all a favour. It was a waste of ammo when Reflector teamed up and shot him from three sides.

I mean, who really cares about Huffer? The whiny complaining brat deserved to die. Why learn about him at all when Cybertron's had three hundred years to develop better engineering designs; even back then his designs for Autobot City couldn't hold up to a full scale assault.

Although I must admit the clamshell over the courtyard was rather unexpected…

Finally, the class ended. A few of the more studious mechs formed a ring around the lecturer, asking about the upcoming assignment.

I was halfway across the courtyard when the pest reappeared.

"Hey Starscream, what's up?"

I groaned quietly enough that Bedlam wouldn't have heard, even if he wasn't being his usual cheerful self.

"Yeah, nothing much."

"So, you thought about what you're doing for the assignment?"  
"Oh? Probably."

To be honest, there wasn't much of a choice. Surprise surprise, we could either write about one of the Autobots, or about a specific exploit.

I half grinned as I thought about how a report about Grapples trust of the Constructicons would go over. They did make such a 'nice' team.

"I was thinking probably about Huffer. I mean there's just so much one could write on Optimus Prime, but I really think Huffers designs deserved more credit. He was a genious of his time. What's wrong?"

I stood up from my doubled over position from the coughing attack. Honestly Primus, what were you thinking when you programmed this one?

Scratch that, how'd he get into the academy?

Scratch _that, _why was he still here? 

"Nothing, just something caught in my air intakes."

Bedlam nodded, then half turned and waved over the group of femechs that had stayed back after class; I recognised some of them from the dinner table last night.

"Hey girls, this is Starscream. The one I was telling you about."

Two of them totally ignored me, the third glared hard. I glared back.

"You jerk! Interrupting Strafes lecture! That was important."

Important my left null ray.

"Strafe?? That idiot used to be a Technobot?" that explained a few things…

"Show some more respect for a war hero!"

"Ok ok, sorry. So what happened? He shrink in the wash or something?"

"Commander Strafe voluntarily took a smaller, more efficient form at the end of the war to conserve power for projects that needed it, like rebuilding Cybertron and founding the peaceful Maximal race."

Despite myself I gave her a fleeting look of pity; that she'd been so indoctrinated into the Maximal mindset as to be unable to accept anything else regardless of the amount of evidence to the contrary deserved sympathy. 

To an extent I knew how she felt. After the Robo-smasher…

For some reason I lost my will to be argumentative; I could have really gone to town on the 'wonderful selfless Autobots', but not at the moment. Not with an opponent like this.

"Lets all head over and get something to eat."

"It's only been two hours since breakfast."

Really? That all. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

Bedlam piped up, "Come on, they might be serving something special today. We should get there early."

Without a further word, the femmes led the way. I fell to the rear away from the pest and the idiots.

………

The thought of actual food still in many ways disgusted me.

Back in my time, only the Insecticons and of course the meat bags 'needed' to eat; the thought of such an impure and inefficient way to refuel always seemed unacceptable.

And yet here I was, with a plate of actual food in front of me.

I knew before I'd taken this body that many of the developments in technology between our two generations were inspired, or directly copied from both the Micromaster and Pretender groups.

Still, the fact that these modes borrowed many organic aspects, and indeed were designed for easy integration with organic forms in case there was ever a need to take a protective shell or alt mode hadn't made me realise the conclusion that many organic traits were now applicable.

Such as eating…

I pushed my plate of what Bedlam called 'hot dogs' away untouched. Even the just thought of eating them was making me queasy. 

I did have to wonder though; it surely would have been expensive to transport canines out this far…

Bedlam looked up quizzically; I was actually surprised that he could compress that much food into his mouth at the one time.

"Mmph?"

"Eiww! Bedlam!"

Two of the femmes stood up in an attempt to avoid the spray of processed meat. I wiped the spatter off my face with the back of one hand; he'd been facing me at the time and so I'd copped most of it.

The idiot swallowed the sizable chunk of food, "Sorry. I said, are you gonna eat those?"  
I looked down at my plate, half buried in what hadn't directly landed on me.

"It's ok. I'm not hungry. You have them."

"Really! Thanks, you're a real pal."

With one hand he heaped the whole pile into his mouth.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

In future I think I'll just stick with energon.

……….

Well, what'd you think? Leave me a review and tell me. 

Also, COMPLETELY off topic, does anyone know Starscreams Diaclone name, assuming that they even 'had' names?? Just curious is all, it has no bearing rather than interests sake.


	5. Train Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Well, after a 3-year hiatus on this fic, and writing in general, I finally decided it was time to update this fic. 3 years ago I lost the will to write and after a few false-starts and attempts to write again I just gave up. Recently though I started writing again; 2 Sonic the Hedgehog fics and another partially written. Hopefully this time I'll be able to stick with it and write again, but I won't be too surprised if I don't.

A stunning thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed this story, particularly those recently. I wrote this chapter 3 years ago, but never posted it because I've just been writing the whole story as one big lump, then carving it up into chapter-sized pieces. What I had left over from the last time I posted a chapter wasn't enough for another so it remained unposted; the recent reviews inspired me to finish it off and put it up with the rest of the story.

So will I finish this story? To be honest I'm not sure; I would like to get back into writing, to put down all that I came up with for this story (all that I can remember at least) but a lot has changed in 3 years; none of the muses I was using are around any more, and I'll just have to wait and see if/when I can be inspired enough to write the next chapter.

Until then, thanks for reading, and to all those that reviewed, an extra-big thank you for your inspiration.

………

And so the first week dragged to an end. I'd totally forgotten how monotonous university life was.

I was just settling in for the nightly LAN game when there was a knock on my door.

"It's open."

The door creaked open and Bedlam entered.

Great, bad enough I get annoyed during the week…

"Hey Starscream."

"Yeah, what do you want?"  
"Heh, relax, I don't want anything."

"So this is just a social visit?" I sighed, knowing this could be a long night.

"Nah, I'm not staying. I just wanted to say that a bunch of us are going out on the town this weekend; you wanna come?"  
"Who's a 'bunch'?"

"Me, the girls, a few other college students."

I thought this over. On one hand some of the other college students weren't that bad and it was a chance to get away and see Cybertron, on the other hand Bedlam was going to be there…

"What's planned?"

"We're just going cruising's all. Maybe drop in on the pool, cruise the stores, that sort of thing."

It 'did' sound enticing, plus this was the last weekend for a while before I'd have to get to work on assignments.

"Sure, why not?"  
"Good, we'll pick you up early, around eight."

"Yeah, see you then."

The door closed and I went back to the LAN lobby.

……….

_Knock knock._

Whoever that is, they can slag off.

_Knock knock._

Slaggit! Not this early in the morning. It's only 7:45.

_Knock knock._

"Go frag yourself! I'm not getting up!"

The door opened a crack and a bewildered head stuck itself through.

"Starscream? It's Bedlam. I thought you wanted to hit the town?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah…"

Primus, I'd only gotten to recharge about half an hour ago. I'd been trying so hard to beat one of the guys upstairs.

I dunno, I'm beginning to think that the games rigged; there's no way that he could be that good.

Of course, the fact that I always play the Purple team probably explains it, but I 'refuse' on principal to change to red; although it's not labelled as such it's pretty clear why those colours were chosen, and why the reds seem to always have the advantage…

Still, now that it was evident that I wasn't going to get that much-needed 5 cycles more sleep…

"Hang on Bedlam, I'm coming."

Trying to stretch out a bad kink in my wing I rolled over, grabbed a few credsticks and my uni ID and jammed them into subspace.

Bedlam was just at the top of the stairs as I locked my door and started down the corridor.

The building we were in was large; it reminded me from the outside of office blocks. The complex was reasonably large; maybe fifteen stories high, and about fifty rooms long. I hadn't fully toured the place, but from what I could see from the corridors running crosswise that ran between the longer halls connecting them together, there were about ten long halls, each walled either side with the small two dorm/one alcove arrangement that I shared with what could probably be called a 'roommate' although our actual rooms were totally separate with the shared alcove between them.

The whole building was like a maze, which didn't help with the sense of claustrophobia.

Of course, I was lucky; my room was on one of the outermost halls, which meant I got a window. A rare luxury indeed.

Technically having a view or not really shouldn't have worried most Decepticons, but as a seeker I always felt uncomfortable if I couldn't see the sky.

As Bedlam and I headed down the dingy staircase at the end of the hall we were met by the femmechs from two floors up.

"Hi girls, what's up?"

"Hi Bedlam. Starscream."

I nodded in acknowledgement. The femme that I'd argued with the other day about our _beloved_ history lecturer still refused to look my way.

Dumb Maximal. Doesn't take many smarts to realise who 'they' descended from.

Bedlam was hopping from one foot to the other. Part of me wanted to nail the twit to make him sit still, but then again his enthusiasm 'was' kind of infectious.

"Hurry up you guys, or we'll miss the train!"

"Trains run every five minutes Bedlam."

"I know, but if we miss this one it'll be five minutes before the next one!"

"It's a twenty minute walk to the station Bedlam. We couldn't make the current one if we tried."

Bedlam looked hurt at that.

I'd been asking myself during this why the slag don't we just fly; even those with ground alt modes should have still managed a hover.

When I put it to them I got a few very odd stares.

"In the interests of energy conservation we take public transport whenever we can. Haven't you been paying attention in class?"

Bleh, recited right out of the textbook. "Which class?"  
"Intro-resource management."

"Hmm, what times that on?"

"Right after lunch Tuesday."

Tuesday, Tuesday. Oh right. "I slept through that one."

The femmes glared at me while Bedlam giggled. I glared back.

Primus, I've always been a good mech, can't you let me just kill _one_?

Hmm, I wonder how many times these mechs need to be null rayed before it causes permanent damage…

Probably a fair few I guess; the amount of times I nailed those stupid Autobots and it didn't leave a mark.

Then again, it was probably a bit hard to tell…

I grinned to myself at the thought of tying Bedlam to a chair and shooting the idiot for hours on end. Of course it'd probably do more damage if I threw the chair down the stairs, but where's the fun in that?

"What's so funny Starscream?"  
I shot one last grin at Bedlam, "Nothing. Lets get a move on."

The trip across campus was uneventful; few bots were up and about, and those that were I felt like yelling at them for not knowing what early Saturday mornings were for.

Finally we reached the paved area between the lecture room buildings. It wasn't long before we were walking past the administration complex.

The security officer nodded at our ID's as we headed out the front gate and into the street.

Even though it was so early there was a lot of activity.

True to form, most of the traffic was public, or bots walking.

I hadn't transformed all week, I was bored of the surface.

Our little troop continued down the street, Bedlam waving at everyone and grinning hyperactively; it reminded me of the canines humans used to carry around in their vehicles.

Every so often the idiot would shout a greeting at the top of his vocaliser to someone he knew.

That much sound so early in the morning should have been a Capital offence…

Finally we arrived at the station.

It was a reasonably modest complex, quite clearly based off earth technology; ground rails, automated trains powered by an external grid, feeding the engines through overhead power lines.

We entered the glass doors and for some reason I immediately got the irrepressible feeling that I was already lost; everything was identical; corridors where the lights at the other ends seemed dimmer, the walls covered in dark brown ceramic tiles.

We walked to the central kiosk to purchase our tickets before climbing the stairs to platform level.

I wistfully gazed at the sky, as Bedlam seemed determined to drag us on board the train if we didn't hurry up.

The interior of the train matched the architecture of the station; everything identical, and so clean you could see your reflection in it. It looked like the previous day's scuffmarks from people's feet had been recently buffed out.

My feet gave a satisfying screech as I dragged them along the floor, quietly satisfied with the two bright metallic lines now visible behind me.

Gazing up, I saw that the roof of the train was clear, allowing the deep blue of the dawn sky and the few remaining stars to be visible.

I sat down with my head still tilted back, deep in thought as I watched the platform roof slide out of view, leaving my view of the morning sky unimpeded.

Dozing quietly and dreaming of the air under my wings, I was able to block out the hum of the engine, Bedlams ridiculous song about the train, and the computerised voice announcing that City Central was half an hour away.

**"**_Train Train_, Take Us Away, Take Us Away, Far Away, To The Future, We Will Go, Where it Leads, No One Knows"

…

What did you think? Please review and let me know. I don't like ransoming off chapters like a lot of authors do, but truth be told, it was the number of reviews that I've gotten for this fic lately that inspired me to dig this old chapter up and post it, so thank you all who've been reading, and I'll try and do my best to continue it.

Apologies to Selphie from FF7 for the train song ;)


End file.
